


Sacrifice

by LyzDrake



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Gin loved Rangiku, and he had a good reason for all that he'd done, but the most prominent of all his reasons was their son.AN The first chapter was rewritten





	1. Chapter 1

Gin panted as he opened his eyes, Rangiku hovering over his body. He was dying, and he knew it. Aizen had badly wounded him. "Ran-chan," He rasped out. "I'm so sorry." He knew she wouldn't know what he was talking about. He wasn't sorry for planting himself in Aizen's camp. It was another matter altogether.

"Why, Gin?" she asked, tears evident in her eyes. "Why did you betray us?" 

He used his good arm to trace her face. "It was necessary." His strength failed for a moment, and everything faded before he roused himself. This time when he opened his eyes, Isshin was there, and Shinji. They looked exhausted.

"Taicho." He murmured, relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay." Shinji grew closer, choosing to kneel at his side, as Rangiku was still on top of him, and Isshin went to his other side as Rangiku focused on him again, clearly not wanting to miss what he had to say. "My son?" Gin asked weakly. Rangiku opened her mouth to speak but was halted by Isshin.

Isshin held his hand. "Safe. Don't worry, he's on his way." Isshin had only become more fatherly over time. Clearly, being a parent had done some good.

Shinji rested a hand on his wounded ex-subordinate. "Easy, kiddo." He reassured him. "Last I checked, everyone was still alive. You did a good job. We used the information you gave us."

Relaxing for a moment as the world went fuzzy, he remembered something. Gin struggled to move, before relenting. "Isshin, my..." He stopped and gasped for breath before continuing, "... my pocket. Only one cure." His friend knew what he was talking about. He'd confided in Isshin and Shinji long ago.

Isshin retrieved it gravely and held Gin's hand. "Easy, my son." His words cut through him. Gin could barely remember the father that had tried to die for him before he'd come to Soul Society.

Gin turned his head. "Don't deserve..." Feelings of worthlessness swam through him. All of this effort and he still wouldn't be able to do what was needed.

"Yes, you do." Isshin insisted. Relenting, Gin acknowledged Isshin, the only one who'd ever held him since his death.

"Tou-san." Gin muttered, losing strength. "Take care of my son."

Rangiku shuddered, unable to stop the tears. "Gin, you don't have a son." she cried, unable to be stopped anymore. "We had a girl, and she didn't make it, remember?"

GIn looked her in the eye as his strength failed again. "I lied." He rasped. Rangiku drew back sharply, suddenly shocked. Gin had lied about many things, but this was the worst. "Aizen found us. You were still asleep, and the baby was so quiet and so strong."

He fell silent and blacked out, pain overcoming him. When he came to, Urahara was there, as was his son. "Toshiro." He murmured. His son started as he saw Gin's open eyes, the same color as his own."Aizen found us the day you were born and marked you. You were so strong, so powerful. He took you from my arms, and I knew you would never be safe. I told Ran you died and hid you with my mother. Later I found out it had helped, but not as much as it should have."

He turned his head and coughed, as blood bubbled from his lips. "Isshin." He said as Urahara took off. "The mark." He said as his strength faded. "I can only save one. Please save my son." Everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin sighed as his eldest passed out. Gin was dying, and the healing Kido Isshin and Shinji had been applying didn't seem to be enough. Gin probably hadn't even noticed it. Rangiku turned on him. "What was he talking about?"

 

Isshin held out the small device. It was very similar to the one used to apply Gentei Reiin. "When Aizen found you and your son at birth, he sealed you. Unlike the Gentei Reiin, it was a bit of a suicide seal. It prevents itself from being noticed and is tied to Aizen's life force. Should Aizen die, so will any with the seal. Kisuke has an experimental device that will remove Aizen's seal, but it was only completed recently, and there's no guarantee. To gain Gin's compliance, he gave up the release of Gin's son's seal, since he did not know who the child was, and kept yours, Rangiku. He only did it recently, and Gin has had no time to smuggle it to us. Seeing as my son is currently about to kill Aizen, even without using the FInal Getsuga Tensho, we need to hurry." 

He stopped the healing Kido, and walked over to where Toshiro was lying on the ground, wounded but stable. "Your father loves you very much," Isshin told his wounded former third seat as he removed his haori and kosode. He spotted the seal, due to his possession of the device, and activated it. Red lines flared for a moment before the seal dissolved with a sharp crack. 

Toshiro merely stared as Isshin rushed back to continue healing and Kisuke held up a similar device. "Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, if you remove your top, and cover yourself, we don't have a lot of time. Hopefully, this device, with the readings I just got, will allow me to remove the seal, but if not, I will need to recalibrate and try again."

Rangiku nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked at Toshiro. "Taicho is my son?" She asked Isshin as Kisuke went to work. 

The lines glowed but didn't dissipate. Kisuke made an irritated noise and fiddled. "Yes," Isshin said sadly. "He took Toshiro to his mother, Hitsugaya Tsubaki, who'd come to Soul Society with him. She raised Toshiro, and Gin took his mother's maiden name, Ichimaru, to ensure no one would connect the two. He made a false grave, and told you the baby died, and that it was a girl, in case you ever met Toshiro."

Part of the seal evaporated, and Kisuke fiddled a bit more. As he went back for a third try, the seal glowed on its own, and Rangiku let out a pained cry. Kisuke hurried on trying to remove it and managed to remover about 90% of the seal before the lines turned to gold and dispersed under her skin. Rangiku passed out with a sharp cry. 


End file.
